The field of the invention generally relates to fluid treatment cartridges, and more particularly, to a removable filter cartridge for an appliance, such as a refrigerator.
Removable water filter cartridges have previously been disclosed for use in appliances which utilize water, especially where the water is for human consumption. For example, water filter cartridges have been used in refrigerators to filter the water to supply the ice maker used to supply an automatic ice maker and/or a water dispenser built into the refrigerator. A water supply line is connected to the refrigerator to supply the water to the refrigerator, and the water is routed through tubing in the refrigerator to the water filter cartridge and then to the ice maker and/or water dispenser. Several examples of refrigerators having water filter cartridges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,685, 6,337,015, 7,000,894 and 7,147,773.
Because the water filter cartridges eventually become ineffective and need to be changed, a water filter cartridge and an appliance interface to which the water filter cartridge is connected are configured to allow the water filter cartridge to be removed and replaced with a new water filter cartridge. The water filter cartridge has a cartridge inlet, a cartridge outlet, and a filter in fluid communication with the cartridge inlet and cartridge outlet. The interface, also referred to herein as a head assembly, includes an inlet port which connects to the cartridge inlet and an outlet port which connects to the cartridge outlet. The interface also has a supply inlet connected to the water supply and a supply outlet which supplies the water to the ice maker and/or water dispenser.
In order to facilitate the replacement of the water filter cartridge, i.e. the removal of a used cartridge and installation of a new cartridge, some previous appliance interfaces have valves which are actuated by the water filter cartridge, such as upon installing and removing the water filter cartridge to the appliance interface. Some interfaces also include a bypass valve which is opened when a water filter cartridge is not installed in order to allow water to flow to the ice maker and/or water dispenser even without a water filter cartridge. Thus, the water filter cartridge may also actuate the bypass valve such that installing the water filter cartridge closes the bypass valve, and removing the water filter cartridge opens the bypass valve. Examples of filter cartridges which actuate an inlet and outlet valve and/or a bypass valve are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,000,894, 7,147,773, and 5,256,285.